Hermione's Detour
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Seventh year Hogwarts oneshot. I don't want to give too much away so that it's a surprise. Based on something in HBP but ignoring the rest of that book. Rated M


Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N I know the title doesn't sound like much but you will learn the meaning by the end of this oneshot. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**

Hermione's Detour

Seventh year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not exactly what Hermione Granger thought it would be. She of course knew that N.E.W.T.S. were quickly approaching and her grades on those exams would determine her future outside of school. But what she didn't realize is that even though she was the smartest witch of her age, and she studied non-stop, that the stress from it all would finally get to her. But for now she was half listening to Professor Binns, their only ghost teacher, drone on about goblin gold manufacturing and how it related to modern day wealth and power. For an October day it was unusually warm and sunny and Hermione stared out the window at the clear blue sky. Ron was dozing off next to her and Harry was doodling Quidditch diagrams on his parchment.

"Several hundred goblins were murdered for this blatant opposition of the future head of the ministry of magic…"

Hermione shifted her attention to Professor Binns for a brief moment before turning back to the window.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry whisper.

"What?" she mouthed.

"Why aren't you taking notes?"

"I'm tired of taking notes. You do it for a while." she replied.

Harry looked shocked. Ron drooled on the wooden desk before his head slipped off his hand and he woke up abruptly.

"Whussgoinon?" he asked.

"Everything alright Mr. Weasey?"

"Just fine Professor."

"Well as I was saying…" Professor Binns continued.

Hermione turned back to her bag to dig out a piece of hard candy but instead found something she thought had been discarded long ago. She secretly palmed the tiny piece of paper and read it silently to herself.

'Can't hurt right?' she thought as she looked back out the window. The remainder of the class was uneventful but as Professor Binns dismissed them she felt burning eyes upon her.

"Joining us for lunch Hermione?" Ron asked as they left the classroom and headed towards the great hall.

"Yes, just let me drop off my bag in the common room. I'll meet you there."

Harry and Ron waved her off as they went in separate directions. She didn't have any classes that afternoon, but needed every minute to study. Forty seven stairs she climbed until she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Licorice whips." she muttered and the portrait swung open. Quickly she dropped the bag on the armchair nearest the fire thereby reserving the seat for later. As head girl she of course had her own room but she preferred the warmness of her old Gryffindor common room. Her stomach rumbling she then headed for the great hall. The portrait swung open again to let her out of the room. But as soon as she set foot in the empty hallway she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth. Helplessly she was dragged backwards into an empty classroom. It was dark and she heard the assailant magically lock the door and silence the room Panic was setting in. Finally he let go of her and her mouth. She did not scream right off. She knew it was no use. But instead she used the time to try and adjust her eyes to the dimly lit room. Shades were pulled over the windows and the desks were covered in dusty white sheets.

"Who is there?" she called out. A shadow circled the edge of the room. And as quick as a flash she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. Involuntarily goose bumps erupted on every inch of her skin.

"Out alone Granger?" the husky voice asked in her ear. She turned in the direction of the voice only to find no one there.

"Where are your two bodyguards?" the same voice asked on her other side. She spun around only to find she was staring at an empty wall. Fingertips grazed her bare neck.

"Why don't you show yourself you coward?" she asked fumbling for her wand inside of her robes. But he was too quick for her. As soon as she presented it, he snatched it from her grip.

"Ah ha…there will be none of that Granger." he drawled. And right then Hermione knew she was in trouble.

"Malfoy." she said in her most annoyed voice. "Let me go now. This isn't funny."

Like a flash he was next to her again breathing heavily on her neck.

"It isn't meant to be funny."

"Then let me go. Ron and Harry will be looking for me." she said, although she wasn't quite sure if they would. Like most teenage boys, food reined high on their list of priorities. And she often skipped lunch to study, so they wouldn't find much strange that she didn't show up today.

"Oh I think Potty and Weasel are otherwise indisposed." he laughed a bit causing Hermione to jump a bit. Laughter didn't sound normal coming from him.

"Can you at least turn some bloody lights on?" she yelled.

"Temper, temper. Where did you learn such language Granger?" he asked as he lit several stumps of candles at the front of the old classroom. The soft glow illuminated the room softly and for the first time she saw her attacker.

"What on earth do you want Malfoy?" she asked him as her eyes adjusted to the newly found light.

"Well I should think that was quite obvious." he said smirking. It sent chills of terror and intrigue down Hermione's spine.

"Well I have no idea what you mean." she huffed, though deep down she had a sickening suspicion.

"Oh I think you do." he said moving to her quick as a flash and grabbing both of her wrists.

"You wouldn't dare." she glared at him.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You would be expelled not to mention a long stint in Azkaban alongside your father." she replied trying to wrench her arms from his tightened grip.

"I don't intend to do _anything_ you haven't wanted me to do to you for a very long time." he whispered. She spat in his face.

"Feisty. I like that."

"You are disgusting Draco Malfoy. I never wanted to touch you let alone do anything you are suggesting. Besides, doesn't Pansy serve your purposes nicely?"

Hermione thought she saw a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, she serves a purpose alright. But not the one I have in mind for you."

"You are a pig. Let me go now or I swear you will pay in more ways than one." she said kicking out and nearly hitting him in a very uncomfortable area.

"You don't want to do that…might come in handy soon." he told her. She finally managed to wrench one of her wrists free but that just gave him the opportunity to grab her waist from behind and sweep the hair off of her neck.

"Tell me you have never thought about it Granger, alone at night, half awake, half asleep, one hand in your knickers…"

"You have a sick mind!" she shouted.

"All the pent up anger and frustration between us, all released in a single afternoon…" he whispered

Hermione felt her cheeks burning hot.

"All that stress, all the anxiousness gone…tell me you haven't at least thought about it."

"I haven't…" she said, voice shaky.

"I know better…" he said turning her around and taking the one hand he still had in his grasp and putting it under the fabric of his white button down shirt. Her fingers grazed the hard bumps that made up his torso. She felt him tense up slightly as she did this.

"Now I think you owe me the same courtesy." he said not removing her hand from his stomach, and she did not pull it away on her own either. Slowly he unbuttoned her robes and then un tucked her shirt from her skirt. Leisurely he traced her fingers over her navel and up her flat stomach, coming ever so close to the edge of her lacey bra.

"Don't…" she whimpered.

His hand traced her stomach back down then around her torso until it rested on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. She stumbled forward not expecting that sudden closeness.

"Why?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because…" he replied, face inches from hers. "I have thought about you every minute since we arrived at Hogwarts six years ago."

"But you hate me…" she said as her whole body trembled.

"And you me…" he countered lips coming closer and closer to hers. His arm was wrapped around her waist underneath her shirt making it impossible to escape what was about to happen. But by then, Hermione was not so sure that she wanted to escape. His clear grey eyes flickered in the muted candlelight as his lips connected with hers. She closed her eyes and ran her hand so they wrapped around his back as well. She made tiny circles with her thumb along his spine. He groaned into her mouth and she parted hers enough to allow his tongue to explore. A strange feeling erupted inside of her. A feeling she had long ago learned to suppress. Long ago thoughts of Ron had filled up these feelings. Thoughts of him kissing her and touching her like this. But he had hurt her too many times, so she had learned to push those feelings deep down, until it was like they never existed. She was so engrossed in the pure bliss of kissing her mortal enemy that she didn't notice his hands inching to her skirt and undoing the button. It fell in one graceful motion to the floor below. She made some motion to pull back but he just pulled her closer, working hard to get her black school robes off her. After he just about ripped it off she pulled back from the kiss to get some air. Both of them gasped as they took in lungful of air. His chest was heaving, but still pressed tightly against hers.

"Do you see?" he whispered. "Do you see what you do to me? Just think of how it could be…just now…just this afternoon…"

Hermione's wide eyes took in the seriousness of the situation. She felt his hardness grazing her now bare thigh.

"Don't deny me Granger…I can tell you want it just as much as I do." he breathed in her ear.

"It's not right…" she said softly. "This, us…it can't be…"

"Why, just for today think about your own needs, I can make you feel things you can't…"

"Things I can't what?" she said even softer than before.

"Things you can't imagine…"

She furrowed her brow in concentration on his face. His pale face seemed somehow warmer in the candles glow. Steel grey eyes flickered with life. His pointed features and platinum blond hair even seemed softer, more inviting.

"Show me." she whispered to him running her fingers through his hair. He didn't need to be told again. In a split second he ripped her shirt off of her and sent buttons flying everywhere. He discarded the shirt on the dusty floor and took in the sight of Hermione Granger in only a pale pink lacy bra and matching panties. His mouth immediately went to work kissing her collar bone and down to her chest where his hard kissing was leaving dark red marks on her sensitive skin. She moaned softly in appreciation. His hands moved around her back and unhooked her bra. The straps fell off her shoulders and it slid down both of her arms across her silky skin. The feeling of being topless in front of someone was something she didn't expect. She shivered from the chilliness of the room as he took her breast into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. Hermione could only close her eyes and try not to think of what she was doing, or what she was thinking of doing to him. His tongue circled the darkened flesh of her nipples making them stand on end. She could actually feel his mouth smirking to her reaction.

"Bloody git." she whispered. And he laughed lightly. But this time his laughter seemed more sincere than before. His hands lowered running up and down her thighs before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and pulling them to the floor. Hermione took in a labored breath and held it. Then without warning he scooped her up and held her naked body in his arms. Her arms encircled his neck keeping them balanced as he leaned down and kissed her again. He kissed a bit harder this time, pushing his tongue in immediately, and biting her lower lip. Her heart was beating nearly out of her chest as he sat her on a nearby desk. Boldly she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off onto the floor. She had to admire his lean, long body as he pressed his chest to hers. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hardness only separated from her body by his trousers. He pushed her down so that her back was pressed against the dusty fabric of the sheet, and the coldness of the wood underneath. Her senses were assaulted in every way. And she had never felt more alive. She could feel herself becoming more turned on than she ever had been before. She sat herself up and grabbed the button on his pants. Unembarrassed, she undid it and pulled him so they fell about his ankles. Then he kicked them off the rest of the way. Dark colored silky boxers were not doing their job hiding anything. His massive hard on was quite visible. Roughly he pushed her back down on her back He ground himself against her bare skin, his manhood rubbing against her most sensitive area. She let out a soft moan and before she could stop herself she found herself practically begging him to do to her what she found so repulsive only minutes before.

"Please…" she said softly, only to have him tease her even more.

"I can't hear you Granger…" he taunted.

"Please…don't make me say it."

"Say what?" he mused as he continued grinding against her.

"I need you…just for now…just for here. Please…"

He leaned forward again kissing her hungrily. He pulled off his boxers with one hand and let them slide off to the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and the skin of his harness slid softly against her.

"I told you I wouldn't make you do anything you haven't wanted to do for a long time Granger." he whispered in her ear as he plunged into her. The pain lasted a minute longer than Hermione anticipated, but it subsided soon enough. His slow movements made sure she was in no more pain than possible for her first time. But once her body got used to him being inside of it he thrust much more quickly. She could feel his body slapping against hers with every movement, every stroke. His mouth kissed everywhere he could reach leaving her breathless. And for once Hermione thought solely of herself. That feeling she had buried was now getting ready to come forth in a great tidal wave. She could feel it building up inside of her, in the pit of her stomach. It was a great burning feeling. A longing to release the feeling overwhelmed her every thought. The need to let it out finally overcame her will power and soon she was screaming out.

"DRACO!" she shouted as every muscle in her body tensed up and then released. The use of his first name drove him over the edge as well. He let go of every tense moment, every harsh word, every bad though he had ever had about her. He let it all go inside of her. And she accepted it with open arms and beautiful heaving breasts. He looked down on her and smiled. Not smirked, but actually smiled. And Hermione thought he was beautiful.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

She blinked twice and saw blinding sunlight.

"HERMIONE!"

She blinked again and saw the clear blue sky outside. And someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"I think she's gone bloody mental Harry." she heard Ron say.

"I'm fine…I just dozed off I think."

"Binns dismissed class like five minutes ago. Didn't you hear him?" Harry said standing in front of her and looking into her eyes with his emerald ones.

"No, I didn't." she said standing up and yawning. As she stretched a tiny heart shaped piece of paper with an incantation fell out of her hand.

"What's this?" Ron asked picking up the paper and reading the front.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charm. One simple incantation and you will enter into a top quality, highly realistic thirty minute daydream. Easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteen's."

Harry and Ron both looked at each other.

"Did you use this Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed remembering every detail of the daydream.

"Yes…well I kind of needed a break." she stuttered.

"I can only guess what you dreamt of …getting all 'Outstandings' on your N.E.W.T.S. I expect." Ron laughed.

"Yeah something like that." she replied. "Let's get to lunch. I'm starving." and with that she grabbed the paper from Ron's grasp and headed out of the classroom. As they left the trio passed Draco and his goons. He sneered at Hermione as she walked by.

"Why so red Granger? Trying to concentrate too hard?" he asked laughing.

She merely looked him in his eyes and walked past smirking to herself.

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes Patented Daydream Charms were taken from the chapter in HBP 'Draco's detour'. Hence the name of the story._


End file.
